Hello!
by IfEaRnOfIsH
Summary: Song-fic, based on Take That’s, “Hello.” Rose reflects on her relationship with the Doctor and makes some strange comparisons. One shot - and give me some flames if you want. I need something to point and laugh at.


**Disclaimer:**

**GUESS WHAT?! I don't own Doctor Who OR Take That! I know – came as a shock to me, too!**

**A/N:**

**Take That's "Hello." Has been on repeat on my iPod for several days now, and in between writing a book of my own and playing Guitar Hero (A lot, I may add.) I managed to complete this. I did have a mad moment, resulting in me wanting to call this, "Ode to a wicked song." But I decided the song's title would have to do.**

**Summary:**

**Song-fic, based on Take That's, "Hello." Rose reflects on her relationship with the Doctor and makes some strange comparisons.**

_I'd watch the world go by in the morning,_

_And loose myself in the news, _

_Looks like the cost of houses are falling, _

_But I don't notice. _

_I'd write a long love song with no meaning, _

_And hope nobody would hear._

_A life of filtered coffee and dreaming…dreaming…_

The music booming out from someone's window was drowned out for a moment as the unmistakable jingle of an ice cream van sounded in the park. Once upon a dreary time, Rose only associated the small little tune with screaming and kicking children. But now, she saw it as a small reminder of your own childhood; one of the only times that you would drop _everything _at the smallest notice and just _beg _for one of the Ninety-Niners you _knew _were in that little van. Now who does that as an adult again?

'Please, Rose!'

Oh, that's right.

She turned her head to the right with a sly look on her face and drew her knees into her chest. They had been stretched out on a grassy bank of the park, but now the man beside her had bolted upright with the most pathetic look she had ever seen him wear. She had sat up with him, expecting to encounter a promise of the Earth's imminent destruction or doom from the skies, but all she found was a mad rush of children running across the park towards the source of the sweets.

She tilted her head and pretended to consider him thoughtfully for a moment.

'Hmm…' She said, putting on a pantomime of serious thought. 'Do you _really _want one?'

'More than anything!' Was his rapid and honest reply. Rose found the whole thing ridiculously funny for some strange reason, so she threw back her head and laughed at the cloudless sky.

'S'not funny!' She heard a voice protest beside her, clearly affronted. 'I really want one!'

When she finally looked back, he had turned away from her, legs tucked under him and his arms folded, almost as if he was a moody toddler who clearly hadn't got his own way. His head was turned up to the sky, as if he had found something else _much _more interesting to occupy him. But Rose knew he hadn't.

'Doctor...?' She sang sweetly. The pinstriped figure harrumphed to itself, and its head turned the other way. It wasn't listening to a word she was saying. Rose grinned and tapped it on the shoulder; it gave a louder harrumph and shifted away from her crossly.

_He's just like a __**kid**__, sometimes. _Rose mused silently. A sly thought presented itself in her mind, and she routed within her pockets.

'Well…' She dragged out the word as she laid back, toying with the five pound note she had found in her pocket. 'I don't know who's gonna' spend _this _with me…'

She had her desired effect; his head turned for just a moment to show that he was listening, but then it snapped back when he saw she was looking. He huffed to himself, and tightened his arms. Rose gave a small laugh, and pushed herself up onto her knees to throw an arm around his shoulder.

'Doctor?' She asked. He glared at her for a moment, and then turned his head away to his right, determined not to look at her. Her grin grew wider, and she rested her chin on the shoulder that she was hovering over. The arm that held his other shoulder moved upwards to wave the money in his face. She giggled when he seized it with lightening speed, as if the precious piece of paper was to be snatched away from him again. Rose's giggle turned to full blown laughter as he turned in one fluid movement to engulf her in a happy bear-hug. She hugged him back, but then tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

'Go on, then.' She said firmly. He scrambled to his feet, hardly paying her a glance as he tore off in the general direction of the van.

'I'll have a raspberry ripple!' She shouted after him. The man who was simply known as "The Doctor" to those lucky enough to know him waved an arm behind him in acknowledgment of Rose Tyler's request, leaping in large bounds to get ahead of the queue, his long brown coat flying out behind him. It made him look like a ridiculous and excited bat.

Rose grinned at him, and laid back with her arms behind her head to watch to cloudless sky.

Once upon a time, she might have looked up at the same sky and wondered whether or not it was going to rain. But now when she looked up at _any _sky, she counted how many stars or clouds she could see, and wondered if there were any other planets nearby.

It was amazing how one person could change your whole view of things.

_Never thought that anyone could change my view, _

_But everything's different when I'm looking around with you…_

'Rose!'

She started at the heartfelt cry that came from the direction of the ice cream van, and when she sat upright, her heart stopped at the truly sorry look the Doctor wore.

'There's no raspberry ripples left!' He informed her in a shout. Rose felt her heart start again in relieved beats, and she gave a breathless laugh.

'Then I'll have whatever you're having!' She shouted back with a grin. He nodded, seeming relieved too, and turned back to the man in the van. Rose shook her head, still quietly laughing, and laid back on the ground. She would remember that apologetic look for a long time to come.

A hot air balloon came into view, small as an ant from Rose's perspective. She could see the tiny flame spring up in the hood of rubber, lifting it higher and higher. Once upon a time, Rose would have thought that that was nice for the people inside, and then return to her journey to the latest retail shop or fast-food restaurant. But now she only harboured a burning desire to know who was inside, what their names were, where they were going…

And, more than anything, she wanted to shout up to them that her method of travel was much, _much _better.

A shadow passed over her, abruptly cutting off her chain of thought. She looked from the sky to the Doctor, who was standing over her, holding an ice cream in each hand.

'Hello!' He said brightly.

'Hello.' She replied.

_Glad you took the time to say "Hello!" Hello!_

_And now I don't ever wanna' let you go, oh no!_

_All the bells are ringing out, _

_All the birds are singing now!_

_Glad you took the time to say "Hello!"_

Without another word, he promptly threw himself down beside Rose, and handed her ice cream to her. She thanked him, and settled down to eat it. His was already half devoured, and Rose mused that it wouldn't be long until it was completely gone. And, as she expected, he proceeded to tell her all about her ice creams were made. Because he knew these sort of things. And _Rose _knew that whenever the opportunity arose, he would show off how amazingly clever he was.

It was one of the many things she loved about him.

_I'd lock myself away in the evening,_

_Afraid to ever come out. _

_Watch TV and get lost in my feelings…feelings..._

_I never thought that anyone could change my view,_

_But everything looks different now I'm looking around with you…_

She sighed happily when his arm came around her waist and pulled her into his side. She rested her head against his shoulder thoughtfully as he ploughed through the remainder of his treat. It was then Rose realised that something was missing, and she gave an important sounding cough. He looked down at her with a quizzical look.

He wasn't getting away with it _that_ easily.

'I believe I have some change from that fiver.' Rose informed him, holding out her palm. 'Cough it up. Come on.' She commanded.

The Doctor floundered for a moment, trying not to meet Rose's expectant look. He grumbled at her before rummaging in his pockets to drop a couple of coins into her hand.

'Thank _you_…' Rose hummed as she placed the remainder of the five pound note into her pocket. He didn't seem to mind that much; his arm tightened around her waist as she snuggled deeper into his side, breathing in the unmistakable scent of the TARDIS on his clothes. It as an old and wise scent, one that held countless of secrets that an old Rose thought she might like to know, but she knew better to pry into the Doctor's past now. She assumed that was why he was always laughing; better to laugh at the darkness than face it, she had always thought. But she would always be quite happy to be the hand to hold when the darkness threatened to rise again.

An elderly couple sat on a park bench across the other side of the park, quite happily watching the children play in the sandpit and the slides. Their withered old hands were locked together soundly, immersed in an age old world which was entirely their own. Rose thought that the scene was touching.

'I don't think I could put up with you for _that _long.' She said thoughtfully, motioning towards the couple. The Doctor gave them a fleeting glance, but then looked away again.

'You might not have to.' He murmured sadly. Rose stiffened at how certain he seemed, and suddenly didn't want to look at the older couple any more.

The thought of leaving the Doctor saddened her so immensely that she felt tears spring to her eyes. How could she do it? Would she able to? Would she have a choice?

She must have trembled in that thought, for his arm tightened even more around her waist and he pressed his lips against her hair. He rested his head against hers and they rocked back and forth for a moment, unable to face the sheer truth of it all. Their ice creams were long since finished, so their hands found each other's.

And, unbeknownst to the Doctor, Rose had made a silent vow.

She would never leave him by choice. Ever.

But, what ever happened, she was glad to have met him.

The ice cream van drove away, leaving very contented children behind. The old couple helped each other up, and made their way slowly back home, most probably to have tea and biscuits. Same as every Saturday afternoon.

A Time Lord and a human held each other, with the dreadful knowledge that there wasn't really a future.

But at least they had a "now."

_All the bells are ringing out, _

_All the birds are singing now,_

_Glad you took the time to say "Hello!"_

_Hello!_

**I know...I know! Incredibly lazy in parts, but my school closed yesterday and I've been down in the dumps about it. Chapter Secondary School was a wonderful school, with an incredible family ethos and an amazing Headmistress none of the students will ever forget. Miss Dore is a wonderful person, who cares so much about the students, teachers and the human race in general. She sat with me for a good hour until I GOT circles! Becuase the government think they can fix the education system by vreating very important sounding academies, we are merging with the local boy's school, Temple. (Which was, at one point, the worst school in the COUNTRY. And we were the one of the best. Doesn't make a lot of sense, does it?) We are becoming _Strood Academy_, (Which, by the way, is the CRAPPEST name in the world.) And we our loosing half our teachers and our wonderful Miss Dore. The Chapter spirit will never be forgotten, and even though its turning into a whole new school, the reamining students will stick by the morales we've been taught. This isn't the end of Chapter School; its a new beginning. (And, I mention this because the last scene from "The Parting of Ways" was shown in one of our final assemblies. Needless to say, I crowed about it to anyone who would listen. Until someone threw a donut at me. That REALLY killed it.)**


End file.
